Thawing Frozen Hearts
by Mousey Senpai
Summary: Alternate ending to Frozen. When Hans goes to find Elsa, he ends up saving her. During the journey home, Hans begins to feel differently about everything, most importantly someone. Will the Ice Queen melt Hans' heart? Story starts at the beginning of the Elsa vs the Duke of Weselton's Henchmen scene.


**Chapter 1**

Hans stared up at the ice palace as he and the others who had volunteered to help find Princess Anna and Queen Elsa approached it. The palace was astounding, beautiful, breathtaking. '_How could she be a monster when what she creates is so amazing?_' Hans thought to himself. He looked back at the group as they slowed to a stop.

"We are not here to kill the Queen, no harm will come to her. Understand?" Hans said. He made sure that he was loud enough to be heard by the whole group. Everyone nodded, but Hans did notice that the Duke of Weselton's two goons didn't seem to agree, despite nodding along with the rest of the group. Hans turned back, jumping off of his horse.

As the red head approached the stairs leading to the palace, something moved. He looked over as a rather large mound of snow moved, then stood up. It was no mere pile of snow, but really a large snow monster. The beast gave an almighty roar and swung it's large arm at the group. Hans ducked and ran past, getting to the stairs quickly. He began running as quickly as he could up the stairs, slipping and sliding all the way, gripping the rail so that he wouldn't fall off of the stairs. The Duke's goons followed suit.

Hans ran inside the castle with the two other men. He saw Elsa standing at the top of the staircase inside. She looked rather beautiful in her icy dress. Although he saw the fear in her eyes. She turned and fled up the stairs, not slipping once. "No! Elsa wait!" Hans cried, running after her. He slipped halfway up the stairs, falling back. He found himself laying on his back on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. He could see the Duke's henchmen going up the stairs as he stood up again.

Hans looked back out, seeing the other group members handling the snow monster outside. He began climbing up the stairs again, more slowly and carefully than before. Once he arrived upstairs, he was met with a surprise. The scene before him made him stop, unable to move. Elsa was about to kill both of the men. One had a razor sharp piece of ice pointed at his neck, the other was on the very edge of the balcony outside, about to be pushed off.

"Elsa stop! Don't be the monster they say you are!" Hans cried. Elsa looked over at him. She dropped her hands to her sides, the realisation of what she was about to do hitting her. Tears filled her eyes. Hans began to approach her, but out of the corner of his eye he could see one of the henchmen, pointing his crossbow at her. Hans ran over, pushing the man's arm up as he shot, sending the arrow shooting up towards the ceiling rather than to Elsa.

The arrow whizzed through the surprisingly thin piece of ice that held up the chandelier. Elsa looked up, gasping as the chandelier fell. She picked up her skirts and ran away as quickly as she could. Elsa tripped over her own feet at the last minute. She fell the ground, hitting her head and falling unconscious. Hans ran over, protecting the Queen from the shards of ice that flew their way. The ice bounced off of or sliced his thick jacket, but luckily didn't pierce his skin. Hans held the unconscious Elsa close to his chest until he was sure that it was safe. He stood up, picking up Elsa bridal style as he did.

"Free The Duke's men as quickly as you can and then we will return to Arrendale." Hans said. He walked carefully as he carried the queen downstairs and outside. The cold air hit him hard. He pushed through it and made it to his horse. He mounted the horse, Elsa mostly laying in his lap. Soon enough the others returned and the group made their way back to Arrendale.

Once they arrived, guards approached him and took Elsa out of his arms roughly.

"What are you doing?!" he asked, jumping off of his horse and following them.

"We must lock the queen up, for the safety of everyone here." said one of the guards. Hans stopped following, he stood in shock as he watched Elsa being carried away. Her eyes half opened for a moment. Their eyes met for a brief second, before Elsa's eyes shut once again and she fell limp.

**I know it's too short, I'll try and make chapters longer after this one, agreed? Cool.**


End file.
